


Bouquet

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: No one's ever given you flowers before.
Relationships: Gaston/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Bouquet

“What are you reading there?”

You jump up at the sound of a familiar voice, looking up to see none other than Gaston smiling down at you. You feel the tip of your fingers starting to tickle along with the twists and turns of your stomach, your mouth rapidly drying.

“Um… it’s…” You look back at your book cover, not being able to stare into his eyes for long. “It’s a love story during a war… I’m not sure it’s the kind of thing you would be interested in.”

“I wouldn’t assume that, dear.” A light appears in his eyes, his head tilting at you as he points at your book. “Love, war… sounds like something I would enjoy. Plus, if a beauty such as yourself is reading it, it must be worth the time and effort.”

You feel your cheeks heat up faster than a fire forest, internally ashamed of how easily you get flustered every time he gives you a compliment. That’s when you notice that he’s been hiding one of his arms behind his back since the beginning of your exchange, curiosity soon appearing in your pupils.

“Oh, here-” He speaks before you can, his lips stretching out as he hands you a bouquet of colorful flowers. “I picked these for you.”

You stare at the arrangement of your favorite flowers in shock, barely able to breathe as your mind slowly realizes what just happened.

“No one…” You stretch out one of your hands, your fingers slowly touching a few petals tenderly. “No one’s ever brought me flowers before…”

Gaston’s eyes seem to worry for a moment. “Do you not like them?”

“N-No, that’s not what I meant…” You blush in embarrassment, letting go of your book so that you can take the bouquet from him. “I love them…” A genuine smile comes to your lips, your eyes looking back into his just as you feel the warmth spread inside your chest. “… thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, (Y/N).” His smile widens, internally appreciating the flustered look you’re giving him. “Anything to see that smile of yours one more time.”

You partially hide your face behind the flowers as a response, the chuckle escaping his throat making you fall even more for him.


End file.
